1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable prefabricated bridge structures for vehicles and pedestrians. More specifically, the present invention relates to transportable bridge structures including pantograph or lazy tong trusses with insertable deck sections to provide parallel tracks or walkways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable bridges have long been known in the art and find particular utility in military applications. Expandable bridge trusses of the pantograph type are also known, such truss structures having been used for bridges, extension platforms, towers and the like. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,481, issued July 20, 1971, to T. Mikulin for "Extensible Structure." Portable, rapid deployment bridge structures are known, usually in the form of bolt together sections.